The Ghost’s Wolf
by SilverTheLycan
Summary: After the accident, all Silver wanted in life was to hide from it. Just blend in, don't get attached, stay away from Imperials and Rebels alike. But that all changes when the Ghost crew enters the atmosphere, and reveals there's something sinister brewing below his homeworld's surface...and Silver might be the key to unlocking it.
1. DISCLAIMER

I do not own anything in the Star Wars Franchise, everything belongs to Disney. the only original creations here are my character Silver, the Lycan Species, and the Planet Lycasia.


	2. A New Venture

Chapter 1: A New Venture

Silver's POV

I looked out onto the pristine, smooth, bright city, Capital City. The rooftops always had such a beautiful and expansive view of the place. I wasn't here for the view though.

My eyes scanned the streets below for the group of people that had taken up residence in my home, an abandoned hangar not far from here, just over Okami River. They had come in and I hid. I began to observe them, brainstorming ways I could get rid of them.

I found the people, they were near Dimas Heights, fighting their way through several stormtroopers.

I began to make my way across the rooftops, blazing my own trail in order to get closer and get a better view of them. I ran at a quick pace. Vault over a ventilation unit, slide under a group of solar panels. I traversed the rooftops with ease. I eventually made it to a low roof near them, and watched as they were engaged in a firefight against the Imperials.

They were taking cover behind a stack of crates. One of them, in colorful Mandalorian armor, was fiddling with a small device in their hands. The others in the group, which consisted of a man in a green shirt, a boy with blue hair that looked to be in his teens, and a species that I didn't even know, moved towards another safe position to take cover. The person with the device stayed where they were. They then threw it at the troopers like it was a grenade a second later.

BOOM! The small device exploded ands sent stormtroopers flying in all directions. The person quickly moved to join the others in the group. As the dust settled, they ran over to what the Imperials were defending. Barrels. Several stacks of barrels filled with something I assumed was valuable.

They began loading the barrels onto speeder bikes. As they did this, I saw quite a few more troopers heading their way through some back-alleys, but they didn't even notice.

Deciding this wasn't my problem, I prepared to leave, but then a familiar voice echoed through my head.

"Do what you think is right, help others."

The next thing I knew I had jumped down onto the stack of crates and began yelling at them. "RUN! THERE ARE MORE STORMTROOPERS COMING! GET OUT OF HERE!" My tail swung around violently.

They looked at me like I was crazy and couldn't understand. "Crap," I thought, "they probably don't know Ookamui. To them, I'm probably just a Lycan in a mask barking like an insane person."

Just then I heard blaster fire ring out behind me. Pain then shot through my back and I fell forward as everything went black.

When I finally came to and woke up I was in a medbay. I was surrounded by the same people whom I had tried to warn earlier, as well as a droid and a green skinned Twi'lek.

I noticed that my mask wasn't on and I reached a hand upwards to cover the hideous scar going down the right side of my face. The thing had been a source of ridicule from others since I got it, so I had started wearing a mask to hide it.

The man in a green shirt stepped forward and began to speak, but in a language I couldn't even comprehend. I gave him a small bark to attempt to indicate that I didn't understand what he was saying. Again he spoke, seeming to ask me a question this time.

The person in the multicolored armor spoke to him. Judging by the voice they were female.

A minute later everyone started talking to each other. At this time I had stopped paying attention and took in my surroundings more. It turns out I wasn't in a medbay at all. I was in some sort of lounge, a holochess table far to my right. The bed I was laying on was in reality just a mattress on top of two crates.

I knew I would eventually have to escape, even though these people had seemed to help me when I was shot on the streets on Capital City, that didn't change the fact that they had invaded my home, my hangar. And so I waited for them to leave the room.

It took about fifteen minutes, but they all finally left. I got up and searched around for my mask. No luck. No matter, I didn't need it that badly. And so I immediately started to plan my escape.

I knew I was in a ship of some sort. So there had to vent around here I could crawl through to find an exit. I didn't dare risk walking through the hallways, doing that was like asking to be caught. I searched all around the room for an access vent. None, there were no vents I could crawl through, but my search wasn't over yet. I opened the door to a small storage hold and found one. Bingo! I quickly unlatched it and crawled inside.

I crawled as quietly as I could, not wanting to alert anyone to the fact that I was attempting escape. As I rounded a corner I saw the same room I was once in through a small vent opening. When I passed it I heard the door to the room slide open and a surprised gasp.

SHIT! THEY KNOW I'M ESCAPING NOW!

I crawled faster not caring about how much noise I was making. I had to find an exit and quick! I found a vent opening and struck it over and over until it fell out. I hastily climbed out and ran down a hallway and down a ramp. Into a room full of the same barrels they had stolen from the Imperials earlier. I took a hard right and ran into another room. An ex.it! But it was closing fast. I bolted towards it and dove out just as the ramp went up completely.

Freedom!

I knew I wasn't safe quite yet though, and so I ran out of the hangar and into the lush green grassy fields of Lycasia.

I headed straight in the direction of where I knew it would be hard to find me.


	3. What You Need

Chapter 2: What You Need.

Silver's POV

Hikaru Forest.

That's where I was headed. It was one of my favorite places on this planet. It was peaceful, lush, and isolated. I typically went there to clear my head and relax, but now it was my refuge, refuge from the people who had taken my home.

I dove forward and felt my entire body transform. I landed as a huge grayish-white wolf. I kept on running.

I rapidly went faster and faster until the whole world around me was a blur. I was born with a gift: unnatural speeds, I was unrivalled. If I went as fast as I possibly could, I could keep up with a speeder bike. With this speed, I also developed lightning quick reflexes. The only downside to all of this however, was that it was only possible in my wolf form, or as I personally call it, "feral form."

I proceeded to Hikaru Forest through the fields of Lycasia, I was a white blur in a sea of green grass.

TGW

Kanan's POV

Ezra and I were speeding through the tall grass on speeder bikes, heading in the same direction as we saw the kid go. As soon as he had escaped, Hera sent us after him.

The boy looked just like Ze'ev in appearance, in fact, they were almost identical. They both have the same hair color, they were both Lycans, they even both have blue eyes with a patch of golden brown in the right. The only difference between them, if any, was that the kid had a huge scar running down the right side of his face.

I wonder if that scar was the reason he had a mask when we brought him to the Ghost?

Just then I spotted a white form ahead in the distance. Could that be the kid? We both hit the acceleration on our bikes in an attempt to catch up. Whatever it is we could see was fast.

TGW

Silver's POV

I heard the sound of speeder bikes as I ran along. I looked back and sure enough I saw speeder bikes, I couldn't recognize the people driving them since they were so far off, but I was pretty sure they were people from the earlier. They were gaining fast.

Guess I better kick things up a notch if I want to stay ahead. I zoomed forwards as I started running at my top speed.

Hikaru Forest loomed in the distance, I was almost there. I would be there in a couple minutes. I didn't stop at all. I needed to lose whoever was following me, and the forest was the perfect place to do just that.

As I entered the forest I took a hard right. I weaved through the trees and then turned left. After a minute I repeated and turned left again. I ran and ran and ran. It was about five minutes before I slid to a stop, kicking up leaves and dirt as I did so. I changed back to my human form and leaned up against a tree to catch my breath.

TGW

Ezra's POV

The white blur we were chasing ran into the forest. I could sense it was the Lycan we were after through the force. He was afraid, he needed help.

We drove our speeder bikes into the forest and kept going until the trees became to thick to proceed. We parked the bikes and continued on foot, following the boy's force signature. I ran ahead of Kanan.

TGW

Silver's POV

I was sitting against a sturdy tree, planning my next course of action, when I heard the sound of crunching of leaves under feet. I looked towards the source of the noise, and saw the same blue-haired teen from the group of people earlier. He was approaching me. A hand outstretched in my direction.

Was he a force-user?

As he neared me, I got ready to get up and make a break for it. But I never got up and ran, I stayed right where I was. The teen got closer and closer. I felt a wave of calm wash over me.

He was right in front of me. I got up and faced him. I never felt a desire to run and get away from him. It was odd.

The teen reached over with his outstretched hand and began to….. Scratch behind one of my ears? This was getting strange very quickly.

I hadn't been shown any sort of affection for I don't even know how many years, I was starved of contact from others and any sort of positive interactions. I leaned into his touch.

Being scratched behind the ears produced the best feeling I had had in years. This blue-haired teen seemed to know exactly what I needed. In fact, I hadn't even known what I needed myself. My eyes began to tear up as I realized the mistakes I had made: isolating myself, blocking any sort of comfort or friendship. I had made myself miserable for years. And for such a foolish reason: an insult and a scar. I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions as this boy scratched behind my ears. I started to cry. The teen noticed this and embraced me in an attempt to comfort me and get me to stop.

Maybe these people weren't against me like I originally thought. I felt safe, like I could trust this person.


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 3: Old Friends.

Sabine's POV

I walked down the streets of the Capital City on Lycasia, passing by several Lycans, some in wolf form, a few with patterns and symbols painted onto their fur. We were in the city today trying to get more information on the Lycan-boy that had been with us for the past week. All we had gotten so far is that his name was "Silver," we knew nothing else.

Kanan, on the other hand, didn't ask around about Silver that much. He was convinced that Silver was connected to another Lycan named "Ze'ev" in one way or another.

We couldn't learn anything from Silver himself, he seemed to avoid everyone except Ezra. When we tried to have Chopper translate our words to Ookamui, the kid never responded, he just stayed silent. He wasn't very sociable, that was for sure.

I walked down a set of stairs and into a transit station. Florescent lights illuminated the just about everything down here. I followed several Lycans and boarded the tram to Wolver Square.

Seats lined the walls of the tram, several Lycans in human form were sitting down, others were standing up, holding onto the poles evenly spaced through the tram. There were some bowl shaped seats as well, some had Lycans in their wolf form curled up in them. This city had to be accessible for both bipeds and quadrapeds. The tram doors slid shut.

"Welcome to the Lycasia CC Transit System. This automated tram will be on its way to Wolver Square shortly." A prerecorded female voice stated cheerily through the speakers built into the ceiling of the tram. "It's a beautiful afternoon at a comfortable 24 degrees Centigrade. The current time is 1:47 P.M." The tram shot down the tunnel, I didn't feel a thing though from the sudden acceleration. Perhaps the trams used interial dampeners similar to most ships.

I looked around the tram at the passenegers.

"Spectre Five, this is Spectre One. What have you found so far on Silver?" I heard Kanan's voice through my comm.

"Nothing so far." I responded into my comm. I looked up and saw a blond-brown haired Lycan was standing next to me. She was a couple inches taller than me, looking down at my comm, as if she knew something that I didn't.

Suspicious.

The tram continued to speed down the tunnel, until it slowed to a stop in the next station. I got off with several other Lycans.

As I walked out into the station, I saw Ezra chatting with a female Lycan that had cream-colored hair. I approached them and Ezra looked up.

"Hey Sabine," he started, "this is Catherine Lyall, she's supposedly a good friend of Silver."

Catherine gave a small wave, "Hi." Her ears twitching as she spoke. "I hear Silver's been giving you all a hard time." She had a gentle yet firm voice.

I nodded, "He won't say a word to any of us."

"Maybe I can help, he trusts me, I can probably convince him to trust you and your friends."

We headed up a set of stairs and out into Wolver Square, out of the corner of my eye though, I swore I saw the same blond-brown haired Lycan from earlier, following us at a distance.

TGW

Silver's POV

I had been sitting on the top bunk of the cabin the man shared with me. I had been in here all day, fiddling with the datapad I found in the abandoned hangar a few years back.

Everyone was gone, save for the Twi'lek and the droid. I felt lucky to have been left alone all day, typically the Twi'lek would attempt to talk to me, using the droid as a translator. I never responded, if I stayed quiet then she would eventually stop and leave me be.

As I was looking all over the datapad for the screws so I could take it apart and put it back together the way I had learned a few months ago, my ears perked up as I heard a familiar voice.

Wait, Catherine?!?! I put the datapad down and jumped off the bunk. I ran out of the cabin, down the hall and into the common room, everyone was back, and sitting on a spare crate was my friend Catherine, talking with the others. Her wolf ears twitching atop her head as she did. As I stood there staring, she looked up at me and her face lit up.

"Silver!" She got up and hugged me. "It's been months, I thought you got taken by the Empire, or worse… died…." as she said this she had a pained look on her face.

"I've been okay, just needed a while where everybody on the streets didn't stare at my huge scar." I responded. Everybody else in the room was staring as we hugged, this was the first time they had heard me say, well, anything.

"Don't you have that mask I made you?" She asked me.

"Yes, but you do remember what happened last time I wore it in the city casually, right?"

"Oh, yeah." She gave a small laugh.

We hugged for what felt like an hour. We had been friends for the longest time. Ever since that night she found me on the ground in an alley, passed out with a pretty large cut on my face. She had been so kind as to help me recover and treat my cut. We were in the same boat, orphaned and alone. Alone until we found each-other, that is. We had been through so much together. All these memories flooded my mind.

We realized that we had been hugging for five straight minutes and awkwardly ended the hug, our faces turning red.

"I hope you know you've been worrying these nice people." She sarcastically scolded me.

I looked down, I should've just talked with them, but instead I chose to be difficult.

"Hey, why don't you come over and sit down so you can finally talk to them." She walked over to the crate she was sitting on and patted the spot next to her.

I sat down and talked, Catherine translating everything I said. I told them everything, Everything except for the life I had before it was ruined by the Empire.

I felt much better when it was all said and done.

TGW

I was sitting in the central turret at the top of the Ghost, watching the five moons of Lycasia up in the sky. It was the middle of the night, I had picked up a familiar scent that puzzeled me a few hours ago.

Just then Catherine, who looked like she had just woken up, climbed up the ladder. She had decided to stay for few days to help translate Ookamui into Galactic Basic and vice versa, as well as to teach Sabine how to speak Ookamui.

"You're up late," she stated, "Is something the matter?"

"No, just watching the stars." I lied, but she saw right through it.

"Just tell me, what's wrong?" She persisted.

"Can you smell that scent? There's another Lycan nearby, the only thing is, it's oddly familiar." I told her. "I feel like I should investigate."

"Lead the way," she agreed, "if you're going anywhere, I'm coming with you."

We quietly made our way through the Ghost, careful not to wake anyone. We walked down the ramp and into the grass. We saw a Lycan, in wolf form, prowling the area. Although it was dark, I could slightly tell the fur color: blond-brown.

"Do you see that?" I whispered to Catherine.

"Yeah, who is that?" She asked.

"I don't know, stay low and let's get a better look," we snuck through the grass, crouched down, hoping that other Lycan wouldn't notice us.

Just then, smoke began to billow up from the grass. It clouded our vision. We began to hack and cough as we breathed some of the stuff in. Shit! This was a trap! We walked straight into it. We fell to the ground as everything went black.

Why was that scent the Lycan had familiar to me though?


	5. Just an update

I just want to let everyone know. No, I haven't stopped writjng this fic, it's alive and kicking. I have just reached a point where I'm writing a couple chapters that are all deeply connected, where character's actions in a chapter are justified by a future chapter. I'm just taking the time to finalize these chapters and make them as great as possible.

Just to repeat: No, this fic is not dead.

The next chapter should be up sooner or later.


	6. Chaos Ensues

**Finally, it's here, the long awaited chapter 4, enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Silver's POV

I woke up in a cramped container. Outside I could hear the distinct hum of a speeder bikes. Where was I going, and where was Catherine? I began to become uneasy, worried about Catherine and if I would ever see the crew again. Why did I let my curiosity get the best of me? I should've known I was about to walk straight into a trap!

I began to snuggle my tail to myself, wrapping it around my body and running my hands through the soft, silky fur. I tried my hardest to calm down and comfort myself. I needed to focus if I wanted to get out of this predicament.

I felt the vibrations of the container as it was being sped along with a bike. I eventually managed to tune that out and focus on the force the way I had been taught from a young age.

I felt the force all around me as I sat in the container. When I felt myself finally at peace, I stopped meditating and brainstormed a way to escape this container. My wolf form was out of the question, if I tried to shift forms in here, I would get crushed.

As I focused on ways I could save myself and Catherine, I felt the container slow down and come to a stop, the humming of the speeder bike ceased. I froze and became extremely silent, I couldn't let my captors know I was awake. I had finally formulated a plan. I heard the lid above me unlatch, I closed my eyes.

I was going to get the jump on them.

I felt a pair of hands grab me and I was lifted up and out of the container.

"How much do you think we'll get for these Lycans?" I heard a young male voice question, worry in their voice.

"Hopefully enough to get by." I heard an older, gravelly voice respond. "If in the client actually bothers to shows up to pay us." He sounded genuinely concerned.

I was dropped to the ground, I felt grass all around me as I laid there. Focusing on the vibrations from every step the bounty hunters made, I waited for the right moment to strike.

"The energy Lycans can produce should be able to make us rich if we can sell it, don't forget that." One of the hunters reminded the others. "We could probably sell it to the Empire for a massive amount of credits."

Chaotic Energy, a by-product of Lycans' transformation, and a formidable power source. I had learned about it as a young child. It was an unpredictable yet useful energy. Produced in abundance by Lycans then stored in their bodies, it is released when transformation between a human and wolf form takes place. No wonder these hunters wanted us, but I couldn't let them use us for their own gain, harvesting Chaotic Energy from a Lycan is painful I've heard. These hunters were going to regret taking Catherine and I.

My eyes shot open as I filled with immense amounts of anger. I jumped up from the ground and charged at them, adrenaline fueled rage driving my actions. I shifted into my wolf form. One of the hunters looked in my direction and began to run towards the others, fear and surprise in their face.

TGW

Catherine's POV

I woke up to the sound of yelling and loud crashes. I was in a small container.

"Here he comes! Get outta the way!" I heard someone scream. A hard impact tipped the container on it's side, the lid came off and I tumbled out. When I picked myself up and looked around, I saw several people, blasters drawn, firing at Silver in his wolf form as he ran around, knocking over crates and causing all kinds of chaos. I hesitated a second before shifting into my wolf form and joining the fray, intent on helping Silver subdue these people and escape.

I rocketed in the direction of the people firing at Silver, they had no idea I was heading their way. They were completely focused on Silver, it was as if they had tunnel vision. As I neared them, one managed to finally hit Silver dead on in the leg with a blaster bolt. He faltered a second, but continued on, clearly affected by the shot. He had a slight limp now.

I continued my charge at the hunters, letting my instincts take over. I plowed through them and they were all knocked to the ground.

I padded over to Silver, who was now in his human form. He was making every attempt to get up from the ground where he was laying, but couldn't stand back up. Something was clearly wrong, he was injured.

Silver looked up at me, panic in his expression.

"Catherine, I can't get up." He reached out to me. His hand running through my fur. "What do we do?"

Before I could think of something, one of the hunters suddenly came rushing at me. As they neared Silver and I, I quickly snapped at him, before pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground. I barked and barked and barked at him. He seemed very frightened, and as I kept barking he eventually fainted.

I stepped off him and turned to Silver, who was still on the ground.

"Find the others, I should be fine for a day." He spoke to me weakly. It was clear he probably wouldn't be fine for a day. This was typical of Silver, trying to be completely independent. I didn't want to leave him behind though, he was the closest thing I had to a brother.

"Silver, I'm not leaving you. I can't, we're family." I told him firmly in Ookamui, knowing he would probably try to protest.

"Catherine, just go, I swear it'll be fine"

"Silver, no, I will carry you if that's what it takes." I picked him up by the back of shirt and carried him along.

"Catherine, put me down, please!" Silver kept on squirming, trying to break free. "You don't have to do this, I will be fine."

I ignored this, I just wanted Silver to be safe. I continued to carry him and we began the long search for the Ghost…


	7. Anomalous Finding

Chapter 5

Catherine's POV

It had been few hours since Silver and I had escaped the bounty hunters. We had put some distance between us and them, travelling a few kilometers away before setting up a temporary camp.

Silver hadn't been able to be much help with him being injured. He couldn't move his right leg.

The location we chose was a small clearing in the middle of a forest. It was concealed from all sides, making it hard for the hunters to find us, but we were clearly visible from above.

"Why do you always have to put us both in danger?" I asked Silver as I gathered kindling for a fire. "This has happened several times in the past." I dropped the twigs and grass I had collected into a osmall pile on a patch of bare dirt. Silver was sitting on a large rock nearby, wearing a makeshift splint he had cobbled together using sticks and his shirt's sleeves.

"I'm sorry." He started to apologize. "That brown furred Lycan was strangely familiar. I had to investigate." He explained, his ears beginning to droop.

"Whenever you investigate something, you always get into load of trouble." I quickly responded. "Like that time you just had to 'investigate' and chase after those three thieves, you could've been crushed under that bridge that fell!" I recalled.

A displeased look appeared on Silver's face, he knew I was right. He crossed his arms.

"Or that time you entered the Hover Gear Tournament and almost got blown to pieces!" I continued, I was frustrated with Silver for getting us into this mess.

Silver looked down, avoiding eye contact with me. He buried his face in his hands. I might've gone a bit too far.

"Silver, look, I'm sorry if I upset you." I began to tell him. "I'm just slightly frustrated."

Silver kept his face in his hands. He stayed silent.

TGW

It was nearly midnight, I had a decent sized fire going. The flames dancing above the various branches and twigs. It cast an orange flickering glow that lit up the area.

It had been several hours and still no signs of rescue.

All around me I heard hundreds of howls. Most were friendly and welcoming. As tempting as it was to join in right here right now, I didn't want to wake Silver up. He was sleeping soundly on the ground a few meters to my left.

We still hadn't spoken since earlier today. I hoped we could patch things up soon.

I decided it might be best to get some sleep. I curled up on the ground. Counting the howls I heard, I soon drifted off.

TGW

I awoke with a start to a deafening cry that filled the sky, as if thousands of TIE Fighters were flying around all at the same time. I got up from my spot on the ground to see that Silver was still asleep, next to the large rock he was sitting on earlier. He could sleep through anything it seemed.

I looked around the night sky to find the source of the howl, it couldn't be a ship, it was far too loud. I soon found what was causing the howl, several objects were hurtling through the sky. One was a collision course with a spot next to our camp. I watched it get closer and closer, until it stopped suddenly, about three meters off the ground, glowing very brightly. It emitted a low hum until it gently dropped into the grass, no longer glowing. I cautiously walked over to investigate, it was a small grey bracelet. I slow picked it up and began to examine it. It had strange markings of arrows, circles, and lines. I walked back over toward the small camp.

What was this thing, and why did it float like that?


	8. Unsightly Visions & Time Again

Chapter 6: Unsightly Visions Time Again

Silver's POV

In all directions I saw oil rigs and pumps across the bare dirt, as well as several factories.

Many towers were spewing large grey clouds. The area was almost completely devoid of life.

Very few dead trees were scattered around the area, and fewer had dark stains on them. The dirt

looked very dusty and loose, as if a small gust of wind could blow enormous amounts into the

air. The entire place was depressing, a barren wasteland completely killed off by the pollution

from the industry that had taken over. In the skies above a large ship flew by overhead, the dirt

far below it was blown around in the air. It passed by over me and my entire field of view was

blocked by airborne soil. I began to choke on the particles as I breathed them in and everything

went black.

I suddenly found myself in my old room from many years ago before the family I knew

was ripped away from me by the Empire. The worn wooden floorboards creaked under my

weight as I moved around, taking in everything. My mattress laid on the ground, I didn't have a

proper bed, I had insisted to my father to save money by scrapping the bedframe and selling it

for credits, it took a while before he agreed though. A small notebook next to it. That notebook

contained several things I had jotted down concerning the force, I was one to take notes when

my dad taught me about it and how to do things with it. All the notes were written in a code, we

couldn't risk anyone finding out. I picked up the book and paged through it, attempting to read

my old handwriting, the words kept becoming blurs and scrambling around.

I looked up from the notebook and I was sitting in a chair in the living room now. My

father sitting on the other side of the room with Keri. Keri was around dad's age and had been with us for as long as I can remember. Dad was attempting to get an old discarded datapad he

had found to work, while Keri was just sitting and relaxing. Every now and then they would

glance at each other fondly while the other wasn't looking. Their ears perking up whenever they

did. Why couldn't they just confess to one another already, it was always so awkward whenever

they were both in the same room. I looked back down at the notebook and kept trying to make

out something, anything of what it could say, but to no avail.

I put down the book and I was back in my room sitting on the edge of my mattress. A

moment later the door opened and my father and Keri walked in. Both of them looking

extremely happy.

"Silver? You should probably know something." My dad had an overly joyous

expression on his face. "Keri and I are going to get married!" He happily exclaimed.

TGW

"Silver! Silver! Wake up!" I heard a voice call out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and

saw Catherine and a concerned Ezra looking down at me. I sat up and began to glance around,

seeing the same small shuttle that I had seen attached to the Ghost was nearby. As well as

Kanan, who was examining some strange bracelet, turning it over in his hand.

I was relieved that we had finally been found. I hurriedly tried to get up on my feet, only

for pain to shoot through my entire right leg as I clumsily dropped back down to the ground.

adjusted the splint I had made and was helped to my feet by Catherine. We all made our way to the shuttle and left the wilderness behind us. As we boarded I swear I could still smell the same

oddly familiar scent from the other night.


End file.
